Alpha Physiology
The ability to be vastly superior to one's kind and evolve further through experience. Combination of Supernatural Condition and Self Transcendence. Also Called * Evolutive Paragon Capabilities Users are vastly superior to any member of their species, learning and achieving quickly and effortlessly what takes years of hard work to others, and growing substantially stronger and better with each challenge. They naturally arouse a strong admiration and desire among their kind, as they personify the pinnacle of their species, and even the most hostile are forced to acknowledge their towering superiority and amazing prowess. Applications *Absolute Command only to ones own kind. *Badass Adaptation **Superiority *Intuitive Perception **Ability Learning *Limitation Transcendence to the weaknesses and vulnerabilities of ones own species. *Meta Transcendence *Omnicompetence **Hypercompetence *Perfection **Prime Source *Self-Power Augmentation *Superpowered Physiology **Transcendent Physiology *Transcendent Connection **Ability Transcendence Variations *Alpha Vaewolf Physiology *Angel Lord Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology *Demonic-Undead Lord Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology *Peak Human Condition *Undead Lord Physiology *Vampire Lord Physiology *Werebeast Lord Physiology Associations *Absolute Condition *Indomitable Will *Omega Physiology *Prime Being *Supernatural Condition Limitations * High standards may make it hard to relate to others, leading to a form of loneliness. * Paragons are usually the priority target during serious conflicts as the most dangerous opponent. Known Users Gallery Drake_Blade.jpg|Drake (Blade: Trinity) is the very first vampire, and thus possesses enhanced vampiric powers and even shapeshifting. Captain Comet.jpg|Captain Comet (DC Comics) is the pinnacle of human evolution. H'el.jpg|H'el (DC Comics) is superior to all other kryptonians (Superman included), with a much stronger power-level and many other abilities. Batman_0683.jpg|After spending years of training, Batman/Bruce Wayne (DC Comics) represents the pinnacle of human development and perfection. Goku 2.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball) is the most powerful and skilled Saiyan in history. Lucy11.png|Lucy (Elfen Lied) is the Diclonius "queen," and is considered to be the most dangerous of her kind not just because of her murderous tendencies and great skill with her vectors, but because she is the only Diclonius who can naturally reproduce. Peter Petrelli.jpg|Before he lost his ability, Peter Petrelli (Heroes) could absorb enough abilities to became the most powerful Evolved Human. The Sentry-620x465.jpg|The Sentry (Marvel Comics) is a prime example of superhuman Alpha. Nate Grey.jpg|As one of the most powerful omega-level mutants, Nate Grey (Marvel Comics) embodies the pinnacle of mutantkind. Medaka Kurokami 2.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) is as much above Abnormals as they are above humans. Escanor.png|Escanor (Nanatsu no Taizai) is considered to be the strongest human in the series. 3893451-6225819035-4nW4b.png|Saitama (One Punch Man) is the absolute pinnacle of both human and superhuman potential capability. PariahPrototype.png|Pariah (Prototype) is a perfect form of the Blacklight Virus and was believed to be the "final purpose" of life on Earth. Alpha Shapeshifter from "Supernatural".gif|As the very first shapeshifter, the Alpha Shapeshifter (Supernatural), unlike his children, can freely shift from one form to the next without shedding his skin, and can even mimic clothing. 250xDickRoman.jpg|Dick Roman (Supernatural) was vastly superior to his fellow Leviathans. 1267332_1376969780079_full.png|Deucalion a.k.a the Demon Wolf (Teen Wolf), is the pinnacle of a werewolf, gaining strength, speed and senses that surpasses that of a normal alpha. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Almighty Powers Category:Rare power